kookies_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Book Log
Hey, hey, hey! So this is my book log and welcome! So I have like a hundred books and sometimes I loose track of them or I forget I even have them >.< so I'm making this book log to keep track of every single book and their status (Lost, somewhere in the house, in the bookshelf). You're welcome to browse as always! Books #Cleopatra, Princess of the Nile- Bookshelf #Lady of Chia'ou (??) Kuo, Warrior of the South-Bookshelf #Anacaona, Golden Flower-Bookshelf #Elizabeth I, Red Rose of the House of Tudor-Bookshelf #Nzingha-Warrior Queen of Matamba-Bookshelf (Note: Clean out the bubblegum someone placed in the cover >.<) #Anastasia, The Last Grand Duchess-Bookshelf #A Line in the Sand: The Alamo Diary of Lucinda Lawrence-Bookshelf #The Wide and Lonesome Prairie: The Oregon Trail Diary of Hattie Campbell-Bookshelf #So Far from Home: The Diary of Mary Driscoll, an Irish Mill Girl-Bookshelf #A Light in the Storm: The Civil War Diary of Amelia Martin-Bookshelf #When Will this Cruel War Be Over?: The Civil War Diary of Emma Simpson-Bookshelf #The Girl Who Chased Away Sorrow: The Diary of Sarah Nita-Bookshelf #I Thought My Soul Would Rise and Fly: The Diary of Patsy, a Freed Girl-Bookshelf #The Great Railroad Race: The Diary of Libby West-Bookshelf #A Time for Courage: The Suffragette Diary of Kathleen Bowen-Bookshelf #My Secret War: The World War II Diary of Madeline Beck-Bookshelf #Where Have All the Flowers Gone?: The Diary of Molly Flaherty-Bookshelf #Standing in the Light: The Diary of Catharine Carey Logan (Lost ????) #West to a Land of Plenty-Somehwere in the House (CLEAN BUBBLEGUM STAIN) #Changes for Kaya-Bookshelf #Meet Felicity-Somewhere in the House (I think >.<) #Happy Birthday Felicity-Bookshelf #Felicity Saves the Day-Bookshelf #Felicity's New Sister- Bookshelf #Meet Josefina-Bookshelf #Josefina Learns a Lesson-Bookshelf #Thanks to Josefina-Bookshelf #A Reward for Josefina-Bookshelf #Happy Birthday Josefina!-Bookshelf #Meet Marie-Grace-Bookshelf #Meet Cecile-Bookshelf #Marie-Grace and the Orphans-Bookshelf #Troubles for Cecile-Bookshelf #Marie-Grace Makes a Difference-Bookshelf #Cecile's Gift-Bookshelf #Minuk: Ashes in the Pathway-Bookshelf #Kirsten Learns a Lesson-Bookshelf #Kirsten's Surprise-Bookshelf #Kirsten Saves the Day-Bookshelf #Kirsten's Promise-Bookshelf #Meet Addy-Bookshelf (Find missing pages >.<) #Meet Samantha-Bookshelf #Samantha Learns a Lesson-Bookshelf #Samantha Saves the Day-Bookshelf #Changes for Samantha-Bookshelf #Cry of the Loon-Bookshelf #Welcome to Samantha's World- Somewhere in my room #Meet Kit-Bookshelf #Kit Learns a Lesson-Bookshelf #Meet Molly-Bookshelf #Happy Birthday Molly!-Bookshelf #Molly Saves the Day-Bookshelf #Molly Takes Flight-Bookshelf #Julie's Journey-Somewhere downstairs #Marisol-Bookshelf #Mia-Bookshelf #Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone-Bookshelf #Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets-Bookshelf #Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (Lost ;-;) #Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire-Bookshelf #Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix-Bookshelf #Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince-Bookshelf #Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows-Bookshelf #Percy Jackson and the Lighting Thief-Bookshelf #Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters-Bookshelf #Percy Jackson and the Battle of the Labyrinth-Bookshelf #Percy Jackson and the Last Olympian-Bookshelf #The Kane Chronicles: The Red Pyramid-Bookshelf #The Kane Chronicles: The Throne of Fire-Bookshelf #Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days-Bookshelf #Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Cabin Fever-Bookshelf #Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (Lost ;-;) #Chronicles of Narnia: The Horse and his Boy-Bookshelf #The Adventures of Alice in Wonderland-Bookshelf #A Little Princess-Bookshelf #The Secret Garden-Bookshelf #Les Miserables-Bookshelf #The Adventures of Robin Hood-Bookshelf #The Adventures of Tom Sawyer-Somewhere in the House #The IIliad-Somewhere in the House #The Big Book of Famous People- Under the bed..>.< #After the Rain-Somewhere in my room #Nancy Drew: The Swami's Ring-Somehwere in my room #Nancy Drew and the Haunted Dollhouse-Lost ;--; #